The Fine Line
by Marion Hood
Summary: The fine line between love and hate. Something Lily Evans will find herself treading in her last year at Hogwarts whilst she fights the temptation provided by James Potter. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evens knew nothing of the son she would have. Not that if someone told her she wouldn't care, but more that the thought has simply not crossed her mind. If it did she imagined red headed girls with joy in their eyes or boys whose skin freckled in the sun. But these were just day dreams and she never set much by lay in the elegantly carved four poster bed and stared at the canopy. It was red and gold, the threads starting to show wear but beautiful all the same. The sun rose early in September and Lily rose with it. This was something her sister had always despised because it lead to a pattern of irregularity. Spontaneity was never going to be Petunia's forte. Lily tried very hard to enjoy the sunlight drifting lazily across the room. Really she did. But her thoughts would drift back to the irritating boy mere meters from her. Which ever Hogwarts founder had thought conjoining sleeping quarters was a good idea, had obviously never met James Potter. Her arrogant counterpart was irritating, lecherous and vile. He had many good qualities but thinking about them made it hard to remember why she hated him.

She gave up on ignoring her train of thought and shifted her legs over the edge of her bed getting gracefully to her feet. Lily gave herself a critical glance in the mirror set into the side of the wardrobe and smiled slightly. She rose up on to the tips of her toes, stretching her arms above her head and held the position for several seconds. Then she became aware of something her subconscious had been trying to tell her. The deep snore she had been hearing on the edge of her mind for the past half an hour had stopped. However there was almost no noise coming from the Head Boy's bedroom. Lily spun on her feet and without warning yanked open the door separating her room from the bathroom. There was nothing there. Lily sighed and was about to close the door when she noticed a black object resting on the floor. She stared at it in amazement because it looked just lie a…toe. Specifically the toe of someone wearing black socks. James Potter always wears black socks…James Potter also has a…

Lily kicked out and caught a regretful James Potter full in the face. He tried to remember his thought out excuse for being crouched on the floor in his invisibility cloak but the thought left his mind as he was faced with a furious Lily Evens. James said the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Nice pajamas." Why did he say that? Would it be possible for him to make her any angrier? For once in his life could he say the right thing under pressure.

"You lecherous…bastard!" Lily screamed at him.

Her hair now matches her face he mused.

"My parents are married." James countered "Not that you've ever taken the time to ask." For the past six years James had learned to do one thing right. Keep Lily Evens off balance.

"What?" Confusion bloomed before withering as she remembered her anger. "What the hell are you doing outside my door?"

Errr… C'mon James if you can outwit McGonagall you can get yourself out of this.

"I was tying my shoelaces. What are you doing here? Last i remembered you shouldn't barge open on people in bath rooms."

"You're not even wearing shoes." She glared at him "Were you spying on me?"

"No. Not at all." He stood and leaned against the sink, unconsciously running his hands through his hair.

She glared some more, before realizing that giving him attention was probably what he wanted. She snatched up the invisibility cloak from the floor.

"I think I'll keep this. James's face became one of shock and horror.

"Evens, Please. Give that back."

She looked at him coldly. "It's not so funny when it's your stuff being stolen is it. Pity you never considered how other people felt about your bullying. So I won't be giving this back." She walked back into her room and locked the door behind her, ignoring the thump of James banging his head off it.

"What do you mean you lost the cloak?" Sirius Black shouted causing several first years to stare at him. "How could you lose it?" He continued in a whisper.

"The real question here is; When is Lily going to give it back?" Remus Lupin regarded his friend over the top of the book he was reading his pale face glowing with amusement.

"How did you know?" James hated being predictable.

"She's the only other person who knows about it. She is also the only other person who you could annoy enough to steal your most prized possession She normally sticks with socks."

"Still it's not like it could only be her….What do you mean socks?"

"Every time you irritated her she would steal one of your socks. She is very professional about it. She only ever takes one half of a pair, leaving you with an awful lot of lefts." Remus laughed. "Did you never wonder about why your socks don't quite fit?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can we get back to the matter at hand. Prongs, mate you have to get the cloak back off Evens. She can't stay mad at you forever."

Remus snorted "Ask what he did first. Then ask yourself if she will forgive him."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at James, who dropped his head to the table.

"I may have been found crouched outside her doorway wearing the cloak. I guess she thought I was trying to spy on her or something."

Sirius groaned as Peter Pettigrew joined them at the table.

"What's wrong with them?" Remus smirked and went back to his book.

"Our lives as we know it are over."


	2. Chapter 2

"I am not giving it back Remus." Lily didn't even glance up from her books and she sat in the Library studying. For the first day back she had a lot of work to get done before the Prefects meeting tonight.

"I wouldn't expect you to. James is a git." Remus sat next to her and closed the book she was reading.

"Hey!"

"Lily. How are you?"

"You came here to ask me that?" She shrugged."I'm okay."

Lupin raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Lily you lost your best friend last year. Muggleborns have been slaughtered this summer and you have just become top of the list as Head Girl. You sure you're okay?"

She sighed, a soft gentle sound. "I lost Snape in First Year. I just didn't realise it. As for this summer." She shrugged at him "It is so much easier to pretend that it didn't happen. I don't think I could actually cope with it otherwise."

Lupin smiled slightly. "This summer hasn't been kind to us. If you need me Lily you know where to find me. So do you want some socks to go with that cloak of yours."

Lily laughed, banishing the shadows from her eyes. "I have enough of James Potter's socks thank you. The cloak is enough. I do intend to give it back, you know."

"You do?" Lupin didn't bother to hide his surprise. "I was sure you never would James told us what he did. Sirius is having puppies."

"I still can't believe you told me about all of this. But yes I will give it back. When James Potter comes to me on his knees and begs for it."

"So never then."

"Exactly." They sat in silence for a moment watching the dust motes settle on thebookshelves. "What was he actually doing outside my door."

"I thought he was spying on you."

"So did I. I was to angry to notice there is no keyhole in my door. So I have no idea what he was doing there." Lily scowled wrinkling her nose.

"There is only one person who is privy to the thoughts of James Potter. You'll have to ask Sirius. Who, by the way, will be after that cloak. I suggest you keep it on your person if you intend to keep it." Lily laughed.

"I can handle Sirius Black."

There were two Prefects for each house for each year group. This meant Lily was forced to shout down 24 teenagers and force the patrol timetable down their throats. This was not helped by the fact their new Head Girl was alone. In her head Lily Evans was cursing James with every jinx she knew. This had not encouraged the elusive Mr Potter to appear.

"You will patrol in pairs. The main thing is finding students who have snuck out of their common rooms. Everything should be explained on your timetables. Any questions?" Lily silently begged them to say no.

A Ravenclaw she didn't know raised their hand.

"Is this dangerous?"

Lily laughed and shook her head. "The most dangerous thing you'll find in Hogwarts is Sirius Black." The Ravenclaw smiled slightly and nodded. "Anything else? No? Okay I'll see you around, meeting will be posted on house noticeboards, and the Head's are patrolling tonight. Night"

They filed out slowly leaving Lily and Remus behind.

"Where is he Moony?" She demanded. He shrugged.

"He was supposed to be here. He cannot shirk his duties. For one thing no matter what I said to that Ravenclaw, it's not safe to patrol without a partner. For another…"

"Lily he'll turn up. He told me he was coming."

She sighed and leaned back against the desk of her office. It was small, exceptionally crowded when full of prefects but it smelled of parchment and dust and was comforting. The toes of her school shoes were slightly scuffed and she stared at them not quite seeing them.

"Why him, Remus? Why not you? Why of all people did it have to be James bloody Potter?"

"Lily you know perfectly well why not me. Besides.." Remus moved to the door "He's coming down the corridor."

"Give it back Evans. You don't know what you've done." James crowded her into the corner of the fourth floor corridor. Lily stood on tip toes to glare into his eyes.

"Oh really. Because it looks like I've found the first possible way of making the owner of the worlds most inflated ego behave." She tapped his chin with her wand stinging him slightly. "So back off and get back to patrols."

"Or what. You can hardly report the Head Boy can you. So give me back my cloak." James wasn't sure how far he could push her before she jinxed him but he was furious. That cloak had been in his family for years and he wasn't about to lose it to Lily Evans. He may have had (Still did) a crush on her but that didn't mean she could walk all over him. He tried very hard not to notice just how beautiful she looked when angry or how close she was to him. He could just lean forward and… a giggle from further down the corridor grabbed his attention away from the indignant redhead in front of him. He drew his wand and glanced at her. Lily had already slipped to the side, using his lack of attention to escape.

You first, she mouthed and as one they crept down the corridor. The portraits on the wall snored and one incredibly old man drooled slightly, his head tipped at an impossible angle.

Lily didn't glance at him as they advanced on a cupboard, set just beyond a vicious statue of a troll, brandishing it's spiked club. James soundlessly swung the door open, revealing it's unfortunate occupants. The pair didn't notice them and Lily couldn't tell where one person ended and the other began, they were wrapped so tightly around each other. From the flashes of gold and green, she guessed they were a Gryfindor and a Slytherin. Other than that… she shook her head in amazement.

"Well this takes inter-house friendship to a whole new level." James drawled. The pair flew apart, rebounded of the walls before turning to face James and Lily.

"So what do we have here?" He continued smiling at Lily.

"They know it's after curfew don't they?"

"They have to. They're fifth years. I don't see how they couldn't." Lily smiled back enjoying herself. "So what should we do with them?"

The Slytherin was trying to make a break for it, stopped by James glaring at him.

"Now normally this wouldn't bother me. But seeing as I, James Potter am now Head Boy, I feel I should take some wort of action." He glanced at Lily. "I am right arn't I? That's what people of the right side of the school rules usually do, isn't it?" Lily nodded and let him continue. "So I think it's time the pair of you returned to your separate houses and report for detention to Mr Filch. Seems fair?" Lily nodded.

The pair turned to leave and James called after them "For a point of reference the fifth floor classrooms are always empty at lunch."

"You shouldn't encourage them." She reprimanded him.

"Why ever not Miss Evans? Seeing as you won't kiss me, I have to live life vicariously through innocent minded fifth years." She stormed off down the corridor leaving him laughing behind her. James ran to catch up with her but stopped bewildered, finding the corridor empty except for the snoring paintings.

"She's using my bloody cloak…"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm invisible. I am unseen to the human eye. This is... wonderful. I am never giving this cloak back.

Lily's thoughts were erratic as she left her nemesis standing dumb struck in the corridor. He deserved it though. Lily had never been sure if he genuinely liked her or if he just wanted to annoy her. It was probably the latter though.

The Head Girl and Boy's room were located on the third floor behind the portrait of the Hogwart's school choir (1873) and only opened at the password. She had to take off the cloak to get their attention and Lily ignored the catcalls from the miniature figures as she crept into her new common room. It was warm and spacious. There were two desks, two chair and sofas and tapestries hanging across the plastered walls. The fire burning low in the fireplace made the room cosy and cheerful ans the single archway across the room led to a spiral staircase. Lily folded the cloak over one arm, smoothing out crinkles she couldn't see. Compared to the crowded and bitchy Gryffindor Tower, this was like coming home. She was sociable and friendly but somehow she had never really gotten the hang of talking to girls. Besides that all girls in Gryffindor wanted to talk about was the Marauders. All Lily wanted to do with Marauders was kick them. With the obvious exception of Lupin. They had grown close as prefects and Lily had begun to rely upon him as a friend. And in return...Lily knew every secret the four boys had.

She drifted up the stairs, listening out for the quiet sound of a portrait opening. Her room was warm and welcoming and she gratefully slipped out of her school uniform and into her shorts and t-shirt. Her mother had gotten her this t-shirt. It was nice and soft due to frequent washings and bagged over her slight frame.

Lily locked the door to her room and the door to the bathroom with her wand before she curled up under her sheets and gave in to sleep.

James Potter was scowling. Quite a magnificent attempt too. Not only had he lost his fathers cloak but he had lost it to the one girl who truly didn't give in to his charms. At breakfast Sirius had suggested he try anything to get the cloak back. At dinner Lupin had suggested he beg. James snorted. As if he would beg Lily Evans for something.

"Harmony." James spat the password at the unfortunate portrait which swung back to allow him into his room. He hadn't intended to be late for the meeting. She hadn't mentioned it to him when they'd started patrols but he could tell she'd been annoyed. Lupin had passed him in the corridor and had shot him a look of warning. It bothered James that Lily was such good friends with Lupin yet she despised the rest of them. James had never done anything to her personally. Her friends yes... but never to her.

He shrugged and trudged up the winding stairs. The corridor at the top presented him with two doors. His and Lily's. He didn't have the energy for another confrontation and she was probably asleep. He headed for his own door.

_The next evening_

"Seduce her if you have to. Getting the cloak back is imperative. We need it for full moon." Sirius Black sat cross legged in the Head's common room, glaring at James.

"We don't." Remus interjected "You have the map. It should be enough." Lupins lay flat out on the carpeted floor with his eyes closed, listening to the complaints of his friends. "You're like a dog with a bone Sirius. Let it go already."

"Very funny." Sirius stood and paced nervously. "James are you even listening to us?"

"I'm listening. Everything you say is old news to me." He shrugged. "I've been trying to seduce Lily for years. Never worked before."

"Not technically true." Remus muttered.

"How so?"

"You've been trying to ask her out. Not seduce her. Big difference." Lupin sat up suddenly "Oh no. I just gave you an idea didn't I?"

"It's a brilliant idea."

"It's a terrible idea. Don't listen to me. I am insane"

"You're a genius" James rolled off the sofa to stare at Sirius. "If I can actually get her to like me then she'll have to give it back. She might even go out with me."

Sirius sighed. "Once again we see the return of the love struck idiot that is James Potter."

"You'll have to be nice to her." Peter chimed in. "I mean really nice. No more arguing."

"I'll do whatever it takes. I'll be the best head boy in the world, I'll carry her books I'll..."

"Tell her exactly what you're planning." Remus muttered. "Prongs, I know you think you love her but she doesn't need to have her heart toyed with. She's been through a lot this year." He headed for the archway. "I'm putting a stop to this right now"

Remus Lupin never reached the staircase as two seventeen year old boy launched themselves across the room and tackled him.

"Please Lupin. Let him try" Remus sighed. It's hard to say no, when someone who can turn into a huge dog is sitting on your back.

"Fine." He relented. "But you had better do this properly."

Lily came down from her bedroom about twenty minuets later, her cat slinking around her heels. "Hey trouble" She shot at James. She was mildly surprised when he only smiled in return.

She took a seat next to Lupin on the floor and watched Sirius growl at the ginger tomcat.

"You are remarkably dog like sometimes Sirius." He flicked her a strange glance and ignored her. Lily had never told the Marauders how much she knew about them, preferring to drop cryptic remarks which left James baffled and Lupin grinning.

She opened the Charms book she had brought down to read with her and the five of them sat in companionable silence for about five minuets.  
"Did you see this mornings paper?" Peter asked. Lily pretended not to listen knowing what was coming. "Three more muggleborns dead."  
Sirius chuckled darkly. "That'll make my mother happy. Disgusting woman that she is. Death Eaters suspected i presume?"

Peter nodded. "Slaughtered, according to the Daily Prophet." Lily squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the images floating across her mind. "I didn't recognise any of the names, but then you wouldn't would you?"

Lupin glanced at Lily and changed the subject. "Did you see Professor Dumbledore's new hat?"

James laughed "Since when do you notice hats?"

They bantered on like this for another hour, ignoring Lily and it wasn't until the Marauders had left that James actually spoke to her.

"So how are you?"

She shrugged and closed her book. Twitch rubbed his head against her knee and she stood without speaking.  
"Night Potter."

James watched her go wondering what had happened in the last hour to take the joy out of her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty seven muggle borns had been killed this summer. The majority had not been reported in the Daily Prophet, but someone had always known. The Muggle Born Protection League had written to Lily when she had received her Head Girl badge. She could still remember the words they'd written,

"_We have reason to believe you are in danger. We will not ask you to give up your position, just to exercise extreme caution...Death Eaters are everywhere...It would be best to avoid situations where you are alone or around those who are suspected Death Eaters..."_

The only person she had told was Lupin. All of her friends were pure bloods. Lupin was too but his condition put him in much the same boat. They were both aberrations in the eyes of the Death Eaters.

Twitch circled around his mistress's slim ankles, purring his heart out.

"It's all right for you Twitch. You don't have a target on your head." Lily collapsed on her bed. What had Dumbledore been thinking awarding Head Girl to her. Didn't he know what it would do? She snorted clutching the pillow to her chest. He had probably done it on purpose, to show the Death Eater's he had no intention of letting them run rampant. She thought back to the night before when she'd barged into his office.

"Are you insane?" Her temper had gotten the better of her. The Head Master glanced up at her from the long wand he was polishing.

"Miss Evans? Can I help you?"

She counted to ten in her head before she replied.

"With all respect I think you made a mistake about the Head's."

He laughed "Don't worry. I'm sure Mr Potter will behave himself. Feel free to jinx him."

"I wasn't talking about Potter. Though I don't understand that either. I was referring to me." She paced in front of his desk. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Not at all Miss Evans. I believe I made the right choice when I picked you. Besides I don't make the decision. The staff voted and you won easily. I did, however, pick Mr Potter. I felt he could do with some responsibility and I trust you will keep a close eye on him."

Now not only did Lily have to look out for herself she also had to babysit James Potter. And now I have his most prized possession, she thought to herself. Although the two problems were made a lot easier by the use of his cloak. She smiled and headed to bed.

* * *

Transfiguration class always seemed a bit pointless after you had secretly accomplished the most advanced piece of transfiguration possible. James and Sirius sat at the back of the classroom, charming pieces of paper to stick gently to the back of Severous Snape's robes, spelling out Muggle.

"Any luck with Lily last night?"

James sighed. "Nope. She went straight to bed after you lot left. She doesn't even snap at me any more. I think there is something wrong with her. She's lost her fire."

"Well that's good news for you." Sirius Black was not heartless. In fact he was incredibly caring. But only about things he had a personal interest in. "Makes it that little bit easier to get the cloak back. You only need to be nice to her now. We've only got two weeks until the...you know"  
James shrugged. He'd talk to her tonight.

James didn't get to talk to her that night. She returned to the dormitory much later than he and woke a good hour earlier in the morning. He didn't even see her the next day. She wasn't at dinner and the Common Room was empty. Eventually James resorted to using the Marauders Map to watch her. Each night watched as, she would hide out in some new forgotten corner of the school, and not move for hours. By Friday James had had enough. He grabbed his wand and headed out.

* * *

The wind rattled the panes beside her and Lily shivered. She sat wrapped in the invisibility cloak staring out at the thick grey clouds. James should be asleep soon and she would be able to hide in her room, protected behind the thick oak door. She wasn't avoiding him. Not exactly. She just knew she didn't have it in her to cope with him at the moment. What with hiding from every Slytherin in the school and keeping up with her class work, she was exhausted. She was just glad she had the cloak.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She didn't jump, she was too shocked to move. Slowly she turned her head as quietly as possible to face James Potter. He couldn't see her. She was invisi...

"I know you're her Lily." James tucked a battered piece of parchment into his pocket. Hesitantly he reached out until his fingers grazed the top of her head. He pulled on the cloak and stared into the shocked bright green eyes.

"How did you find me?" Lily sighed and remembered the Map Remus had told her about. He must have been looking for her. "Never mind. What do you want? Is there a problem?"

He shrugged. "No no problem. Just curious as to why the Head Girl, a Gryffindor has been replaced with a coward." Lily flinched. Cowardice was nothing to be ashamed of. Especially when you have good reason.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Her voice was tired and quiet sounding in the old classroom.

"No. Not really." James grinned at her. "I can't leave you alone you know. It's like there is something drawing me to you. Something between us." He stepped closer and Lily became aware of just how big Quidditch players were. She scooted back against the window, her eyes widening.

"Like what?" _Please don't tell me you're going to confess your love for me again_, she begged silently.

"My bloody cloak. Give it back Evans."

Lily breathed out in relief and shook her head. "I don't think you realise the potential of what you've got here. I do. I'll give it back when you beg. Until then..." She shrugged delicately and stood up. "Oh and Potter?" She raised her wand and pointed it at his heart. "Stop following me". Lily gathered her things and made to leave, but James' words stopped her.

"What are you hiding from Evans?" She looked back. Gone was the teasing, idiotic James. Here was the one only a select few ever got to see. The serious Captain who would take on 20 bludgers to protect his friend. She laughed softly.

"I'm not one of your flock Potter. I'm not yours to protect." She shrugged "But since you asked so nicely. Everyone."

"How can you be hiding from everyone? Why would you be?" He looked confused but still fierce.

"I'm hiding from the Slytherins, who'll be after muggle born blood. I'm hiding from my pure blood friends, who'll be branded blood traitors for knowing me. I'm hiding from the muggle borns, who might get noticed because of me. I am trying to keep them and myself safe."

"You're safe here. This is Hogwarts." He stepped closer to her, his eyes full of concern. "Those Slytherins are nothing but hot air. Ignore them"

"My hasn't someone grown up." She muttered sarcastically. "A year ago you would've tried to jinx them into mole rats." He bristled glaring at her. "I don't think you get how serious this is. There is nowhere safe for me right now. The best I can do is keep others out of the firing line." With that she left, swinging the cloak over her shoulders and vanishing from sight.

James Potter sighed. Lily was wrong about several things. He knew how bad it was out there for muggle borns, he'd been reading the stories for months. It had forced him to grow up a bit. But there was something else she was wrong about. Lily Evans, from the day he had fallen in love with her was under his protection. She was his. No one would take that away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you even ask me about the cloak I'll trample you." James snapped at Sirius, who laughed.

"My my isn't someone snarky today? I wonder if it has anything to do with a certain redhead." James ignored the laughing wizard and crossed the 7th year dormitory to Remus' bed. The young werewolf who lay on his back reading the potions textbook, spoke without lifting his eyes.

"If you're coming to ask for my help you'd better start grovelling." He sat up and patted the space next to him, bouncing slightly as James flung himself down on the bed. "Lily Evans has enough going on with her right now, to be dealing with your idiocy."

"I know" came the muffled reply. "She told me."

Remus stared at the back of his head in shock. "She told you? Told you what exactly?"He thumped James with the book.

"About the Death Eaters." James rolled over slightly to fend off further attacks. "She's really scared. I hate seeing her like that."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Well what do you plan to do about it?" Sirius wandered over to the two boys.

"Do about what? What's wrong with Evans?"

The boys remained silent exchanging looks of mutual stubbornness. Sirius Black's animagus was a dog for a reason. He could latch onto things like a Jack Russell to a bone.

"Tell me. Please. Please. Tell me." Sirius began to look more and more dog like, "I hate not knowing things. No one tells me anything. Please. Tell me."

Remus laughed. "James you'd better fill him in before her explodes."

The Head Boy scowled but did as he was bid.

"Evans has just become top of the Death Eaters hit list. She's terrified."

Sirius' playful expression darkened and he scowled.

"That sounds about right. A muggle born becoming Head Girl, Salazar Slytherin must be turning in his grave." He turned to James. "So what are you going to do about it? I assume the beautiful Lily Evans falls under the wing of the ever protective James Potter?"

James nodded. "Of course she does. Do you think I should do something? She's got the cloak. She's a bright witch who can take care of herself. She won't welcome any help from me."

"Then don't offer." Lupin spoke up quietly, staring off out the window. "She can't stop you. Or at least she can't stop us." His attention snapped back to the present and he lost the dreamy quality from his voice. "Sirius you fill Peter in tomorrow morning. I know exactly what we need to do."

* * *

_Was she going insane?_ Lily didn't think so. Maybe the sleepless nights were getting to her. Everywhere she turned there was a Marauder. In each class one of them found an excuse to sit next to her and one of them followed her to each class. She was going mental. Mind you, she thought as she tried to lose Peter Pettigrew in the transfiguration corridor, they may just be going the say way as me. All the time. For three days. The truth was she wasn't trying very hard to lose them. Having them around made her feel safer. Although they were pure bloods, they could look after themselves and she wouldn't have to worry about one of them getting hurt. Well except for Peter. The poor boy was so small and he lacked the suave charm and confidence of the other three. He wouldn't be much help against a Death Eater.

"Good Evening Evans" Lily suddenly found her way was blocked by a wall of green and silver. Mulciber and Montague. More muscle than brains in most cases. Except when it came to vicious charms.

"Excuse me.." Lily tried to step around them, but they shifted to block her way. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter slip behind a tapestry. No help coming from there then.

"Excuse you?" Mulciber stared incredulously at her, the hatred flickering brightly in his eyes. "You know I don't think we can. I don't think there is an apology big enough for your kind of abomination. What do you think Montague?"

"I think you're a pair of morons." Lily could have jumped for joy at the cool voice that sounded behind her. She turned carefully. The Marauders stood shoulder to shoulder across the corridor, wands drawn, looking like avenging angels. James glanced at her, checking she was alright before turning to Sirius. "Wouldn't you agree Padfoot?"

"Definitely." They glared at the Slytherins, their dark eyes flashing like coals, "But I don't think they're stupid enough to take on all four of us, in front of McGonagall's office. Are they?"

The two Slytherins glanced at each other, before shrugging menacingly and leaving. "We'll be seeing you Mudblood."

It wasn't until they had passed around the corner that Lily let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. James caught her before her legs collapsed under her, and she gave him a look she'd never let him see before. Gratitude. Lily Evans was thankful for something he had done. Had she not gone so unusually pale, he would have... well he had no idea what he would have done.

"You ok?"

She nodded quietly and adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulders, leaning slightly on his arm.

"Just...worried." She glanced at the four boys shyly. "Thank you for turning up when you did."

James caught the look she sent at Remus. It wasn't challenging just curious. Remus nodded back to her and she smiled.  
I will not be jealous, James repeated silently, Remus is my friend.

"Those tossers are nothing to be worried about." Black puffed out his chest "I am more worrying than they are."

Lily laughed. "Only when it comes to sexual harassment charges."

They looked at her quizzically. "Never mind. If you were muggle born you'd think that was hilarious. I should be going to dinner."

Lily made to leave, but the arm James had wrapped around her waist stopped her.  
"What?" She glared at him. James laughed it off.

"You can't honestly think we're going to let you wonder off again. You haven't eaten properly for days."

"How the hell do you know about my eating habits?" A little of the old, braver Lily surfaced and she felt herself getting angry.

"We followed you." Peter squeaked. He wilted under the glares, Lupin, Potter and Black sent his way. "What? She's scary when she's angry."

"Why were you following me?" Lily gritted her teeth. These stupid...

"To keep you safe." ...Over protective morons.

"Uh huh." Lily stretched to her full height, lifting her head to glare at them, placing her arms on her hips. James tried not to notice how cute she looked when she was telling them off. "What on earth made you think I needed your help? At what point, Remus Lupin," She switched her glare on to him "Did you think it was a good idea to involve these morons in my personal business?"

Lupin had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Who are you calling a moron?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry Lily. We only wanted to help." Remus sighed. "I was worried about you."

"I don't see any morons." Sirius continued.

James took Lily's arm and began to drag her spluttering and protesting down the corridor.

"Come on you lot." He called "Dinner time."


	6. Chapter 6

The house elves at Hogwarts were, to be frank, culinary geniuses. The food which appeared by magic on the House tables was hot and cooked to perfection. The Marauders escorted Lily to a quiet end of the Gryffindor table. Lily was placed between Sirius and James, whilst Peter and Remus sat opposite them. She tried to remain angry, but between Sirius' jokes and the delicious food it wasn't happening. So instead she sulked, toying with her mashed potatoes as the Marauders spoke over her head.

"You know you're supposed to eat that food." James voice quietly interjected. Lily scowled, but he grabbed her fork and scooped up some of her dinner. "Eat it." Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Will it get you to leave me alone?"

"Probably not. But.." He waggled the fork at her "you know you're hungry. And you know I'm right." She snorted. His eyes were such a deep shade of hazel. What on earth was she doing, her conscience screamed. Stop thinking about that.

"The day I admit you're right is the day I kiss you Potter. Now give me back my..." James took advantage of her open mouth to slide the fork between her lips. She scowled as she chewed, trying to ignore the funny looks the other occupants of the table were giving them and the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"So you admit there will be a day you'll kiss me?" James teased her, returning her fork to her plate. She took the opportunity to busy herself with her food and tried to hide her blushing cheeks from him.  
"Right. Whilst Lily is too busy eating to shout at us.." Sirius muttered ignoring the glare she sent his way, "I think we should discuss what we're going to do about the Slytherins."

"Firstly how do you know their after you anyway? Those two morons may have just been a coincidence." Peter smiled benignly.

"I got a letter from the M.P.L." Lily muttered. "They believed I had reason to worry, so this is me. Worrying."

James produced a quill and some parchment and began to take notes.  
"So you're okay in class. One of us will sit next to you at all times. You share a dorm with me so you're okay then. But I think we should put in some extra defensive spells." He glanced at Sirius. "You'll help with that won't you Padfoot?"

The debonair boy nodded. "What about between classes and her Head Girl duties?"

"Lily doesn't have individual duties. The Head's share everything. So I'll be with her, on patrols and prefects meetings. Except when Quidditch collides and Mooney can take over then. Meals are easy. We'll do what, we're doing now. Anything I've missed?"

"How about my co-operation?" Lily couldn't believe they were talking about this over her head without even considering to ask her first. "I don't want your help. I don't want you getting your selves in danger and I don't want you taking over my life."

"Deal with it." Sirius muttered still reading the parchment. Remus and Peter watched her with sympathy.

"You know there is nothing you can do about it." Lupin reached across the table and took her hand. Partly to calm her. But also partly to stop her driving her fork through Sirius hand. "They're just worried about you."

"We aren't even friends. Why do they have to take care of me anyway?" James tensed by her side as Lupin sent her an "I'll tell you later look".

The plates changed and the steak pie Lily had been considering was replaced with chocolate éclairs. She sighed. If she had to put up with this idiocy she deserved the chocolate covered pastry.

* * *

"Lily?" James and the other two had gone on ahead discussion the merits of different defensive spells, leaving her alone with Lupin. "Do you want to talk to me?" He flinched as she glared at him and decided to change the subject slightly. "Do you want to know what I was trying to tell you earlier?"

"Sure." Her voice was short and crisp, barely hiding the exhaustion she felt.

"We consider you an important part of our lives. All four of us do, I mean. But the main reason we want to look after you is because of James."

Lily glanced in front of them at the raven haired boy who was waving his arms expansively. "What about James?"

"He cares about you. More than Sirius and Peter at least. If you love someone long enough, even if you get over it, they still hold a special place in your heart."

"James Potter never loved me. Loved to humiliate and tease me, yes. Other than that..." She shrugged smiling slightly.

"Lily, you're not stupid. Don't deny the truth of what is in front of your eyes." Remus smiled at her as they neared the Head's Common Room.

Had James actually liked her? The question bounced around her head as the boys spread themselves out across the room. She watched James as he concentrated on the spells he was casting, noticing the crease between his eyebrows as he focused, occasionally checking the book by his elbow. Even if he had liked her, he was probably over it now.

Whatever helps you sleep at night Lily, her conscience teased.

* * *

James smiled at the flame haired girl who had curled up to sleep in the Head Boy's armchair. She'd fallen asleep as they had been setting up the spells and her face had relaxed, losing the worry and tension she had been carrying around with her lately. It was no wonder she was tired. She'd been staying up late and rising early since the start of term, almost a week ago. James retreated to the opposite sofa with Remus and Sirius. Peter had had to return to the Gryffindor common room. Something about homework he'd needed to do. The other two were sitting quietly, something that was unusual for Sirius, flicking through _"Basic Defensive Spells" _looking for something that could help them. The problem wasn't keeping people out. The password on the portrait did that. It was keeping certain people out of the Head Girls room if they got past the portrait. Besides, the charms only worked when Lily was in the room. Otherwise she was completely vulnerable outside.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He didn't understand Death Eaters. James had never hated someone so much he wanted to exterminate their very species. The senseless violence was just that. Senseless. Lily Evans was one of the most wonderful people he knew. The idea of someone causing her harm was... rage inducing.

Lily sniffled slightly in her sleep and James smiled as his thoughts turned to a more pleasant direction. When he'd been in first and second year, he'd believed Lily Evans was the girl he was going to marry. In the quietest corners of his mind he still believed it. At least he would get to spend more time with her. Which was a terrible way of looking at protecting someone from Death Eaters but they could become friends, and then they'd get closer and then...

"Prongs?" Sirius broke through his thoughts of outdoor weddings and raven haired children. What kind of man was he?

"Yeah"

"We found something that might help. It's similar to the magic used for Occlumency. But it works on an individual basis. This charm," He showed James the page, "would allow us to communicate with Lily at all times. It would link all five of us. Mentally."

James scowled "I'm not sure I want to go anywhere near your thoughts Padfoot. The majority of them are disgusting."

Remus laughed. "That is the beauty of it. You only hear the thought that those linked choose to send. And you can choose who to send them to. It does involve having strong mental shields but I think we all do. Lily especially."  
"How do you know?" James read through the spell, glancing up at his friends.

"Montague. Someone taught him Occlumency. I could feel him scrabbling at the edge of my mind. My guess is he tried it with all of you. If you didn't know what to look out for you wouldn't have noticed."

James nodded quietly.  
"Then I guess we had better wake up Lily."


	7. Chapter 7

_Did someone just poke me? They had better not have._ Lily scowled and tightened her grip on her legs tugging them closer to her chest, not even opening her eyes. Someone laughed.

"Wake up Evans. Or we'll let James kiss you." Lily woke up in rush, slipping out of her chair onto the floor, waving her arms to ward off amorous Quidditch players. Sirius and Lupin burst into peals of laughter, whilst James blushed as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Nice to know how strongly you hate the idea." Lily shrugged and brushed herself off.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked as Sirius choked, unable to speak past his giggles.

Lupin had the grace to look apologetic.

"We're sorry we woke you. Well.." He glanced at the other two, "I am. But we found something that might make us able to help you. Or at least to protect you. Look." He offered her the book and Lily feeling much more in her element scanned the page.

"This is highly complex magic. Even more so than the stuff used on the ma.. castle."

"The ma-castle?" Lily froze at Sirius's question and willed herself not to glance at Lupin who had gone pale.

"Er yeah. The castle has some extreme pieces of near telepathic magic woven into it. Like the Room of Requirement for example."

"How do you know about the Room of Requirement?" James said suspiciously.

"The house elves told me." Lily smiled hoping he'd accept the lie. He shrugged.

"Okay. So do you have any other thoughts than that. We'd be able to handle it. We're very powerful wizards."

Lily snorted inelegantly, _more like powerful morons. _She mused to herself. "Only a couple of problems that occur to me immediately. For example, is this permanent? Will I have to spend the rest of my life with Sirius in my head?"

"Why is it me everyone has a problem with?"

"Because you're a git." James countered. "No. There is a counter spell which we can use when the spell is no longer needed. Any we'll only be able to hear the thoughts we broadcast. Not every thought in our head."

"Like a walkie-talkie. It only works when you press the button." Lily sighed at their blank expressions. What do they teach in muggle studies? Honestly.

"So what do we need to do for this spell?"

"Ah." Remus broke in "Just the incantation, though that alone takes enough difficulty. Can I make a suggestion? That we leave Wormtail out of this."

The other boys nodded.

"But he's your friend. You lot do everything together." Lily was horrified. What happened to the famous Marauder unity?

James shrugged and sat back down on the sofa. "Wormtail has been busy recently. He's struggling with his NEWT's. He's always off doing something. Not that he's told us what." James stretched and ruffled his hair. "Besides this magic might be to advanced for him. It was a miracle he passed transfiguration at all." He glanced meaningfully at Sirius and Lupin. Lily smiled to herself. It had always made her curious that Peter had become an animagus. His magic wasn't particularity strong no matter how hard he tried. She'd had more of an input to the map and the Marauders triumphs that he had.

"Then we don't tell him." Sirius snatched the book back off Lily ignoring her surprised squawk. "This spell blocks Occlumency being used on us. However Peter would be left unprotected. Shall we do it now?"

"I don't see why not." Lily sat down on the sofa next to James, ignoring his pleased smile. "What should we do?"

Lupin snatched the book of Sirius. "It says we need to repeat the incantation at the same time. There's not even a wand movement. Strange how the greatest magic is the simplest sometimes."

* * *

Sirius sat on the rug in front of the fire, James on his left and Lily opposite him. Lupin closed the book with a snap and sat on Sirius' right.

"Read the incantation on your piece of paper. This should work." He handed out slips of paper to them.

"What no hand holding or candles?" Sirius looked disappointed.

"Nope. This is a Circe spell. She wasn't big on unnecessary details." Lily sighed. "She came up with the imperious curse, one of the simplest spells to perform. This is exactly her style."

Lily's squinted at the words. _Verbum sat sapienti_.

"Why is that in Latin? Circe was a Celtic witch."

James shrugged. "Does it really matter right now?"

"On three?" Lupin glanced round as they raised their wands. "One...Two...Three"

Their voices mingled as they shouted the words trying to put as much faith in the ancient magic as they could. A wind swept in from the open window, pushing at their faces, trying to slip through their ears and into their minds. Something exploded and Lily's world went black.

* * *

James come to slowly, his head pounding. He opened his eyes slowly, then wished he hadn't. The room was wrecked. The fire had gone out and the lamps had been extinguished.

"Lumos" His voice sounded broken and sore. He found Sirius under an upturned armchair, his dark hair covering his face. "Sirius. Padfoot. Wake up" He shook the boy roughly getting a groan in return.

"Piss off mate." Sirius got to his feet slowly. "What the hell happened? Did it work?"

_Can you hear me?_ James thought deliberately and loudly.

Sirius fell over.  
"Merlin...This is weird. Where's Moony and Lily-Pad?" James scowled and Sirius laughed, "What? She needed a nickname. No need to get jealous."

"We're here." Lily spoke up quietly. James looked over towards the fire place which had partially collapsed and saw Lily clambering out of the rubble. She waved away the hands they offered.

"Help Lupin. He needs it more."

Sure enough Lupin had been partially buried under a tapestry and a large block of masonry. Sirius and James dug him out then slapped him several times.

_Idiots_ Lily thought.

"Be nice Lily-Pad." Sirius shot over his shoulder.

"You heard me?" Lily was amazed and James tried not to wonder how she could look pretty with bits of ceiling in her hair.

_Yeah. Looks like it worked didn't it? _

James' voice filled her head startling her again and she jumped. His voice was distracting enough vocally. Inside her head it was...intense.

"You don't need to shout so loud." Lupin groaned and batted away Sirius hands. "Stop slapping me you lunatic." He sat up and glanced around the room.

"Did the spell backfire?" Sirius looked around at the destroyed Common room. "Because it seems to have worked. Must have been due to the amount of energy we used. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lily was staring at him in amazement.

"Do you always answer your own questions?"

He shrugged "It's faster than waiting on you lot to catch up." He gestured at the room. "Shall we?" Lily nodded and flicked her wand muttering "Repairo". Slowly the room reassembled itself as the plaster flew back on the walls and the books returned to their shelves.

Sirius relit the fire with non-verbal magic and sat back on the sofa.

"So what now?"

James helped Lupin to his feet, before pushing him sharply so he fell into one of the squashy armchairs. _Thanks mate. _Sirius laughed as Lupin's thought drifted across their minds.

"We experiment. I wonder if we can choose who we talk to or if it's a group thing. Raise your hand if you can hear this"

_Lily? _The thought whispered across her mind and she raised her hand.

"Anyone else?" Sirius and Lupin shook their heads and James grinned. "Brilliant."

"Oh no. Remus I am going to kill you for suggesting this." Lily groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I have an unadulterated James Potter in my head who isn't going to be restricted by other people presence." She stared at James. "You're never going to leave me alone, are you?"

Sirius laughed. "Don't forget me."

"You I can ignore." Lily ground out, still staring into James' laughing hazel eyes.

"You wound me dear lady." Sirius' sobered and glanced around at them "It's late. Lupin and I should be going. We'll talk to you from the dormitory. That's nearly four floors away. We can test the range of this thing from there."

James broke off their silent staring contest and smiled.

"Sure. Keep and eye out for Filch. It's after curfew."

Lupin glanced back from the door.

_Good luck Lily._

Lily spun on her heel and headed for the stairs, taking Lupin's warning at face value. He couldn't bother her if she wasn't near him.

"You know you can't run away from me any more?" James called after her. _I'm inside your head._

Lily reached the top of the stairs and sighed. _Creep_ She shot back at him.

He laughed and she could feel it bouncing off the inside of her head.

_Good night Potter._

_Sleep well Lily-Pad._


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast was uneventful. Peter began to look worried when Sirius and James started passing each other food without talking to each other and chuckling for no apparent reason. Lily was late down. She'd slept in, or so she'd told James and Lupin had offered to wait for her. It was hard for James to accept that the two of them were just friends. It was part of the reason he's always been so cruel to Severous Snape. He didn't like the idea of the slimy git having his hands on his gir...on Lily. Speaking of which...

_Padfoot have you seen Severous? _James asked quietly.

_Why are you worried about him? That git's been keeping his head down so far this year. Ask Lily-Pad if she's seen him. _

"Stop calling her that." James growled at the boy opposite him, causing Peter to look up in confusion.

Sirius just grinned at him. "Prove she's your girlfriend and therefore off limits and I will. Until then she's fair game"

"Who is?" Peter and Lily asked in unison as she and Remus reached them.

"Oh Moaning Myrtle. The new ghost the Ministry just moved in." Sirius patted the space next to him and grinned as Lily swung her legs over the bench.

_Do you think she knows how good she looks in school uniform? _James thought to himself. Lily glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shit." James could feel his face heating up as her blushed. "Damn it Remus"

"Why is it" Remus said to Lily as James tried to drown himself his goblet of orange juice "that when ever these two do something they regret they blame me?"

Lily smiled and buttered a slice of toast "I haven't the faintest clue."

_Smooth that was. _Sirius' sarcastic voice sounded in his head _Why you haven't got a girlfriend is beyond me._

"Shut it." He glanced over at the Slytherin table. The usual pre-Death Eater crew were nowhere to be seen, including Snape. He was beginning to wonder if they were up to something.

"Lily have you seen Snivilous recently?"

She ignored him and pointedly turned to talk to Lupin about Charms homework. I will never understand that girl James thought as quietly as possible as he turned back to his cereal and resigned himself to being ignored.

* * *

By the time Potions came around just after lunch James was sick of being ignored. Lily was ignoring him because he'd done something only she and Lupin knew about. Peter was to busy to talk and Sirius was just trying to wind him up. He hated not being the centre of attention. It was a flaw with him, probably due to being an only child and he was in no mood to change it.

_Come on. Somebody please talk to me. _ He begged silently as he stirred his bubbling cauldron. Slughorn had paired him with Marlene McKinnon who was a perfectly lovely girl. Unfortunately for her James wasn't in the mood to play nice. He watched as the teenage werewolf and the redhead prepared potions ingredients in silence. He could tell by the expressions playing over their faces and the way they passed each other equipment without speaking, that they were talking using the bond. It was a strange thing this spell. James could feel the other three inside his head. Not in an obtrusive way. He could just sense the buzz of their existence and their general emotions. He knew in the back of his mind that Sirius was amused about something and that generally meant now was the time to duck.

_Padfoot? What are you up to? _ Apparently James wasn't the only one who'd noticed the boy's glee. Lily and Remus were casting urgent looks at Sirius, who was crouched over his cauldron at the back of the classroom. Sirius reached into his pocket and placed something behind his cauldron where James couldn't see.

_I am simply rummaging through my pockets James. What on earth makes you think I'm up to something?_

_You're virtually overflowing with excitement, _ Lupin replied drolly as Lily rolled her eyes.

_Well then you'll just have to wait and see. _ Sirius grinned and nodded towards the front of the classroom. Professor Slughorn dozed quietly in his chair oblivious of the Marauders' wide eyed stares, as Sirius, oh so gently, levitated a small bottle of pink liquid over the heads of their unsuspecting classmates towards the Professor. No one even looked up as the bottle made it's shaking way to the front of the classroom.

_Sirius_... Lily warned. James couldn't understand why she wasn't stopping him, until he saw that Lupin was holding her wand hand tightly, stopping her from casting. Slughorn's mouth was open slightly and James watched with growing amusement as the bottle tipped slightly and dribbled the contents into Slughorn's mouth. The teacher sniffled slightly in his sleep, swallowed and scratched his nose.

_Sirius Black what the hell are you doing? _Lily looked furious, her green eyes glowing.

_Shush Lily darling. I'm not finished yet._

_Finished! You won't be doing anything by the time I'm through with you. _There were red sparks shooting out of the end of her wand, singeing Lupin's robes slightly. The werewolf glanced across at James and shook his head, refusing to let go of her hand.

_Sirius, what are you up to? _James was curious. It wasn't like Sirius to go after a teacher in the middle of class.

Sirius ignored them as, eyes squinted in concentration he levitated the portrait of a Renaissance witch to rest in front of the portly Professor. James caught on and with a winning smile for Lily he sent a simple Stinging Jinx across the classroom.

Slughorn woke and clapped eyes upon the Witch, who stared back at him in silence.

"My dear lady..." The ageing professor began "Would you do me the honour of bestowing your name upon my ears?" The entire class turned to watch their professor, with Remus and Lily looking on in dread.

"It's none of your business you fat old codger" The witch spat back causing Sirius to burst into hysterics. The poor portrait slipped out of her frame and into the next painting.

"Wait my love" Slughorn called as he began to chase from painting to painting. "Mere forms cannot restrict love such as these. I will write you sonnets and..." The wizard ran out of the classroom, which erupted into laughter.

_Love potion? _Lily's voice could have frozen fire. _You slipped Professor Slughorn a love potion?_ James grinned. She was back. No more moping Lily, the firecracker was well and truly home again.

Sirius seemed to reach this conclusion at the same time and aimed a stunning smile at Lily.

"Now Evans. You wouldn't hurt an innocent prankster, would you?" He lounged unconcerned against his desk.

Lily noticed the attention she was getting from the other Gryffindors and turned back to her potion.

_Remus give me my hand back. I'm going to hex him._

Lupin, to his credit didn't let go of her hand, instead twining their fingers together, ignoring the death glare James was sending him.

"Lily you can kill him later. Right now I suggest we run for it." The rest of the class seemed to have come to the same conclusion and were vanishing their potions and packing up the ingredients. James smiled at Marlene and joined the others outside of the classroom. If he listened carefully he could just hear Slughorn singing ballads in the distance. Sirius was grinning smugly, Lupin look amused and disappointed and Lily was...Lily. Which was the best news he'd seen since she'd stopped being friends with Snape. Life was good.

* * *

_Sirius Black I don't care how concerned for my safety you are, YOU'RE NOT FOLLOWING ME TO THE BATHROOM. _The others were on their way to lunch so she could only see Lupin wince, although she felt James' annoyance in the back of her consciousness.

_We're just trying to keep you safe Lily. _ Remus sighed _But I guess I could wait in the corridor. _

Lily narrowed her eyes and stormed off slamming the door behind her. Bunch of morons. She locked herself in a cubical and dropped her bag on the floor. When she emerged she washed her hands quickly and checked her reflection in the mirror. The next thing she felt was agonizing pain and the sound of her scream bouncing off the tiled walls. She curled into a herself on the floor, begging for it to stop. She couldn't even scream any more the pain was too much for her vocal cords to work.

_Help me. _She pleaded.

_Lily I'm coming. LILY._

James' voice was the last thing she heard before the pain consumed her consciousness and the world turned black.

* * *

Sirius and James were almost at the Great Hall, when the scream echoed through their heads. James' face lost all colour. That unearthly scream of pain was only just recognizable as Lily's. He turned and sprinted following the tug in his head up the Grand Staircase towards the Third Floor girls bathroom, yelling in his head for Lily to stay with him. He felt the exact second the connection broke and she lost consciousness. She's only unconscious. She's not... James tried to convince himself she was all right as he reached the end of the corridor. Lupin lay slumped outside the door and James leapt over him, smashing his way through the door. Lily lay on the ground surrounded by a red halo of blood which seeped from the cut on he face.

"LILY" James roared crouching over her. Sirius burst through the door behind him and gasped. James tried to stop the blood which was dripping sluggishly from her, using his wand to rip a strip from his robes. He was vaguely aware of Sirius checking the rest of the room.

"James. Calm down." Sirius grabbed his shoulder. "We need to get them to Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix them."

"Oh okay." his voice sounded broken and he was shaking. "Can you carry Lupin?"

"Yeah."

James bent down and lifted Lily into his arms. The walk to the hospital wing seemed to take forever. The corridors were empty although they got worried looks from the portraits as they passed. All James was aware of was how pale she was and that she would not wake up.

_Lily,_ He begged quietly _Please come back to me._

* * *

**AN/ Special thanks to my followers and to Louise for the great review. Thank you all so much.**

**Reviews are like gifts. Wonderful when you get them.**


End file.
